Destiny awaits
by zombie13ghurl
Summary: It's naoki's first day as a intern at a hospital, everything seems to be going well until he meets his resident, Aihara Kotoko. one of the top and most promising surgeons in japan. this story is a mixture between the present day and what happened in the past days
1. Chapter 1

_Years later…._

I woke up today like any other day.

Always a minute before my alarm goes off , so i lay for 60 seconds and press it when it goes off.

I brush my teeth and wash my face

I do the rest of my getting ready routine with ease and head downstairs to the kitchen where my whole family sat eating breakfast.

I have no complaints, my life is average, we live in a big house that sometimes feels so empty because of the size. My whole family consists of me, my little brother, my mother and my father.

My father owns a gaming company called pandai. They also make toys and it is a huge company that is well known in japan.

My mother is a stay at home mom who cooks us 3 meals a day and cleans every spot in every room, she also has photography as her hobby and videography.

My little brother yuki is an overachiever like me, we are a few years apart but he tries his best to act older than his age since he aspires to be like me.

Nothing unplanned really happens in our household.

Everything is so predictable and easy. It's been this way since i was born.

Everyday is the same and sometimes i do admit that it gets sickening and boring.

I finish my breakfast and my mother hands me my lunch as i say goodbye to everyone.

As i walked the familiar path to school i let my mind wander.

My eyes catch the sights of cherry blossoms.

Symbolically, they are used to describe or suggest a new beginning to something great.

The fresh breeze blowing the flowers in the air made me feel a bit better about today.

Can i really hope for a better change? Or maybe this is the reality I'm destined to live in.

I sigh internally, reminding myself that i had to make an errand after school.

This snapped me back to reality as i made my way to tonan high.

After a few minutes i finally arrived at school, some of my classmates passed by me and i waved to greet them.

Somehow i can feel this sensation of being watched though, i can sense a presence making its way to me.

Before i can take another step forward, a random girl comes up to me. I only stopped because she looked incredibly familiar.

Though I'am someone with an IQ of 200, for somewhat reason, i couldn't find a connection of where i saw this girl from before.

Maybe i helped her somewhere or i saw her in a convenience store. I don't know, but i had a strong gut feeling that i knew her for some reason.

She wore the same uniform as me which meant she was from the same school.

But i know everyone from class A, B and C.

I'am not associated from anyone who is lower than that, and no one from those lower classes has ever talked to me anyway, so she must be from the lower classes i assumed.

"Who are you?" i asked

She blinked sheepishly, not expecting me to ask her in such a straight forward manner

"I-I'm"

"I'm Aihara Kotoko from class F" she gripped tightly on the letter that she held towards her chest

Trying to avoid eye contact from me.

I eyed it and prayed to every God in the universe that it wasn't a love letter.

I receive a new one almost every week and I'm not in the mood to receive one now.

It was just too early in the morning to be having to deal with this.

I can feel people eyeing us from afar as she struggled to find her words.

"Um...please read this" she held it out with her head slightly down as if she herself was praying I'd accept it.

Like hell i would, i don't even know her. Seriously what are highschool girls doing with all their free time writing out stupid love letters

And did she just say she was from class F!? That's like the bottom class where all the stupid people are, they're the ones who spend all their free time loitering around the campus causing a ruckus and giving us young people a bad name.

I gave her a look that meant "seriously? Your really doing this to yourself?

I looked at her nervous expression and back at the letter which had my name on it, it wasn't even spelled correctly, i could feel my brow twitch, this girl is just wasting both our time.

I sighed , clearly annoyed.

But instead of giving her my honest opinion which would destroy her self confidence, i refrained myself from giving her advice and just continue to walk to class as i said "i don't want it"

The idiot stood there frozen and i just resumed to walking as if i didn't see her.

I was a bit glad that there wasn't a lot of people who saw it, the last thing i want are nosy people talking about my business. But something about that girl stuck in me, like a memory i can't clearly remember… i know my gut feeling is never wrong.

But somehow i can't remember where i actually saw her.

I shake off the feeling everytime it tries to creep inside my brain, as i continued to go on with my normal average day.

 **AN :**

 **It's been a struggling trying to build up the beginning chapters of this story, but i promise you it gets better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_As i entered the school building i could hear everyone in the background chattering and laughing, i knew what everyone was gossiping about._

 _Once again a storm has presented itself, and so early in the morning!_

 _I JUST got rejected a few minutes ago and people are already talking about it._

 _News does spread like wildfire around here._

 _Seriously that's what everyone is so focused about? Why don't they talk about something else like the weather or what homework is due later._

 _Even i don't know the answers to that but still._

 _Am i really the only interesting topic around here? Geez._

 _They scan me from top to bottom , i feel as if i was naked being stared at like that._

"Oh your right"

 _They giggle and it took alot in me to ignore them, i pretend to be deaf and keep on walking._

 _But i can't seem to shut my hearing off. I should have brought earplugs or something !_

"I heard she just confessed to irie of class A!"

"Really?"

"That aihara kotoko girl professed her love to irie of class A!"

"Seriously? To irie-kun!?"

 _Keep walking kotoko, just pretend you can't hear them , i gripped tighter to my bag. I don't want to lose it so early in the morning, i have the whole day ahead of me._

 _Just as i was about to finally calm down i hear the guys gossiping…. GUYS_

"That's her aihara-san"

"Seriously? She's not even hot though, not only is she not smart but she's also not sexy"

"She should really learn her place"

"Right?"

 _From there it just got worse_

"Poor thing"

 _It was that moment like i felt like i had some super powers or something, i could just hear just about anything and everything they were saying!_

 _Don't cry kotoko, don't give them the satisfaction...stand your ground !_

 _I couldn't take it, i just had to say something_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I ran to the closest hallway and booked it till i couldn't hear the laughing

I stopped to catch my breath

"Kotoko! You confessed to irie-kun!?"

"jinko , not so loud! "

"Wait, how did you know?"

"You did it at the school entrance! Everybody saw it! It's all over social media !"

"The whole school's talking about it!" jinko stated as she showed me her phone

A picture of me handing the letter to irie-kun was posted with alot of likes and comments

"How embarrassing"

 _Why didn't i think this though, i should have brought him to somewhere private but… he doesn't really know me, i don't think he would have came if i asked._

"Why'd you have to pick the school entrance!?" satomi scolded

"It's like your asking to be gossiped about!"

"And to irie no less"

"Yeah why didn't you think about the consequences!?"

"You knew he was going to turn you down"

"I thought maybe i stood a chance" _well… now i know i don't i guess…"i thought MAYBE, just maybe…."_

"OH PLEASE!" jinko aggressively pats my back

"That's never gonna happen!"

"Were talking about irie-naoki here!"

"Kotoko! You know our classes are divided by a grading curve!" _satomi reminded me_

 _Okay, you're all probably confused so let me explain,_

 _Irie is the uncontested number one student in the highest class, A_

 _Besides that, he scored the highest in japan in the mock exam._

 _They say his IQ is 200, he was born a genius and with those good looks_

 _And he's the son of a CEO to boot_

 _He speaks a lot of different languages, and plays just about almost all the instruments, he is our best tennis player on the school team that even won nationals !_

 _It's not a exaggeration when girls call him the perfect man, because he just is !_

"Lets face it, he's a super boy" satomi interrupts me before i get lost in my train of thoughts

"And in comparison , were in class F"

"Were the bottom of the barrel in this school!"

Jinko states the obvious

"Our world is totally different from his!"

"But i did my best you know" i protested, trying to make them realize that maybe i had hope

"In my first year, second year, third year, i tried my hardest to get into class A, the same class as irie-kun"

 _I felt them pause and look to where they were, a few steps behind me, they looked so lost._

"What?"

"Hey kotoko" satomi's eye contact was scaring me a bit

 _Then she jumped so close to me she was only inches away from my face "you know the alphabet right?"_

 _I nodded_ "yeah of course"

"Then count how many letters are there between A and F"

Jinko jumped in

 _Did they really think i was that dumb that i didn't know my alphabet? Ignoring that i sighed._

" A , B , C , D , E , F"

"Thats right"

"It would be a miracle if you from class F got into class A"

"The odds are worse than winning the lottery"

 _Okay, that one stung, i can't believe my friends were against me on this, after getting rejected so harshly!_

"Worse than the snow falling mid summer" they continued

"Worse than getting hit by a shooting star?" i asked

"Huh?"

"What?"

"oh , nothing"

"Anyway, you live from a different world from irie's got it?"

"Maybe so, but i wanted to clearly communicate my feelings to him before my highschool days are over, afterall, i don't want to regret anything when im older"

"Your naive!" they both shouted

 _When we finally get to the classroom, just as i expected everyone was hovering while gossiping, they see me come in and scream my name._

 _Then they talk some more as if i wasn't there. Can this get any worse?_

"SHUT UP!" jinko screamed

 _They paused a bit and kept on talking more._

 _Satomi escorted me to my seat as jinko tried to stop them from talking about my business out loud. Thats them, even though my friends can be really mean and straight forwards towards me, they only do it because they care._

 _I sighed thinking about how lucky I'am to have them by my side even though they know what i did was stupid._

 _When i finally got settled down in my seat jinko came back to join us._

"He's a boy in his third year of highschool, don't you think that it's weird he's not interested in girls?"

"It's not normal i tell you"

 _See ? now they're both trying to cheer me up._

"That's right! There are plenty of boys in the world who would be better for you kotoko"

 _Before i could even defend irie-kun i hear someone's shouting from the hallways_

"KOTOKO! HEY KOTOKO"

 _Oh dear…._

"See? There's one!" jinko teases.

 _I see kinnosuke from a distance, along with his group of friends hurrying their way towards us._

"Kotoko, hey kotoko…." when he finally reached me he grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead straight in the eye, he was panicking, most likely heard whats going on

"Is it true you professed your love to class A's irie and got rejected?!"

"Is it true!?"

"Is it true!?"

"Kin-chan your too close!" thankfully jinko pryed him off of me.

"How can you like a nerd like that"

a what!? Irie-kun's not a nerd… i felt slightly offended.

"When you've got a guy like me?" he posed, trying to look cool i assume.

 _That's kin-chan. We've been friends since day 1 of highschool, he always tries to go where were going and he always never goes anywhere without his posse, kin-chan is a good friend and he's always looking out for me, but he claims that he loves me and everyday he tries to convince me to love him back, when i told him so many times that i don't see him that way, he just won't budge! He should know by now that my heart only belongs to irie-kun and no one else._

"I don't belong to you kin-chan" i stated, i always try to remind him but he's just so stubborn

"I even brought you kin-chan's special takoyaki made just this morning"

I felt my face lift up and kin-chan snaps his fingers to order one of his friends to bring it over.

"I'll eat them!" kin-chan makes the best takoyaki! Well… second to my dad's of course!

 _I blink and a bento box is presented before me, kin-chan opens it and the aura of takoyaki hits me like the morning sun, i can feel my empty stomach dancing_

"Arigatou!" itadakimasu!" i didn't waste a second and dug in, feeling oh so satisfied that finally something is going down my belly!

"Delicious!"

"Well kin-chan! At least you're a good cook! Both jinko an satomi join me to eat as well

"What do you mean at least!?"

"My feelings for kotoko are second to none! Maybe he's in class A, maybe he's a genius, but i won't lose to that bastard irie!... he rejected kotoko, i can't forgive him, he's basically challenged me to a duel"

 _Oh god…_

"That guy's a little too full of himself"

 _Please make it stop…_

"Ive had enough…" i finally blurted out

"Like what everyone says… i wasn't thinking straight, he wouldn't even read my letter...he can't be a good person right? I'm….a poor judge of a man's character"

 _There i said it, for everyone's sanity, i said it._

 _This has to be done, i can't have them talking bad about irie-kun, and i can't have the whole campus gossiping about what just happened… maybe if i just lay low it will die down, maybe if i just stick to the status quo then everything will go back to normal… i can still admire him from afar, but i have to do this because it will be troublesome for him.. I have to do this so he will at least have some respect in me… right?_

 _I can't have kin-chan start a ruckus and charge him.. Things will get messy_

"So i'm okay now, i'm giving up.."

 **AN: itazura na kiss doesn't belong to me ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Daylight shooting star

**AN: i know the title is from that famous shoujo manga (that BTW i love and recommend!) but i can't help but borrow it LOL anyways, i wonder if you guys are even ready for this fic, ive barely even started, brace yourselves.**

A few days had passed since the incident, i still get the occasional stares from the girls from class A, but everyone else in my class pretty much forgot about it, since im guessing we all have very poor memory , today was a special day because finally! Otou-san and I are moving into our very first home ! when we first arrived in tokyo, we couldn't afford to rent a full sized house, it IS tokyo, living in the city is expensive! And those times were when otou-san dedicated majority of his money to renovating his restaurant, so for a few months we rented a tiny apartment close by tonan high. Eventually otou-san found some construction workers that didn't charge much (although i was highly suspicious at first why they charged so cheap) and a small lot that was close to both the restaurant and my school, he plucked up the courage to get a loan from the bank and build us our dream home right there in tokyo!

This has always been my mama's dream! If she was still alive right now she would be so proud of otosan! So yes, today is an incredible day for the aihara's!

As i opened the door of the van , my eyes doubled it size when i saw how cute the house was! Sure it wasn't big, but it was just us two. It looked perfect!

"I'm sure mama's smiling right now"

Oto-san pats my back and wipes a tear from his eye "yes, i'm sure she is"

As we continue to unpack i hear familiar voices calling me.

That's strange, the walls must be SO thin to hear someone from outside…

I walked out. Oto-san was outside by the van unloading stuff as i hurriedly ran to greet them.

I spot kinnosuke beside my father insisting that he calls him "son"

I giggle at how silly he looked as satomi and jinko both stood on my sides

We all looked at the house, behind it was the beautiful sky, the day looked incredibly perfect! As if nothing could go wrong.

I smile "do you guys like it?"

"Of course ! its so cute"

"Yeah it looks cozy!"

"But…" jinko bit her lip

"But what?"

"Is it just me? Or does it look a bit crooked?"

i tilted my head a bit. Slightly confused. But before i could testify against jinko's comment, otou-san huffed

"Yosh, are we ready?"

"Yes sir!" the boys replied, each carrying a box with their two hands

"We should go inside and bring these in, after that… i will cook a big supper for all of us, to thank you for coming and helping out!"

We all cheered.

I was ahead of everyone else when i had a gut feeling. A strong sensation to just stop.

"Wait!" i held out my hand to signal them.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what kotoko? Maybe it's just your stomach" kinnosuke joked

"Shhhh no wait...that!"

The sound was getting louder and louder and i KNEW that it wasn't my stomach.

"Do you hear that strange sound?!"

After a few seconds, their facial expressions change.

Then i saw it, something shining in the bright blue sky, it was like a flashing diamond!

Small and shiny but- wait…. Its getting bigger! Its-

And BOOM before i knew it a shining star appeared! In broad daylight!

Suddenly it became very bright and right after i blinked for a few seconds, i heard a cracking noise, not the same one as before… i turned to my back to where i hear it and it was coming from the roof of our new house!

There was smoke everywhere so we all couldn't see what was going on. But after a few moments or so i witnessed one of the most terrible sights i have ever seen,

The small hole had caused the tiny fragile house to crumble apart, even tho what fell looked like a tiny rock, the force was way to straing for our little house, and just like that… all of our hard work, my otou-san's hard work crumbled into nothing but wood and dust.

It was all over the news like wildfire.

We were interviewed the whole day and the next day was luckily sunday so it gave us time to collect our belongings in the destroyed house… well, the ones that weren't ruined anyway.

That night we settled in the restaurant. Otou-san closed it early so that we can spend the night there. Knowing how much all the repairs would cost, we were ready to do whatever possible way to save money, so instead of getting a hotel, we gathered all our things and placed them in the storage room of the restaurant.

Otou-san looked exhausted, so i decided to pour him some tea.

That always seemed to calm him down.

He sighed to himself, frowning even more.

"Cheer up dad"

"All that honest hard work for nothing"

Now that he said it, even i felt a bit discouraged, but i shook it off, ever since we lost mama, it was always just the two of us, whenever i was feeling down, my dad would always find a way to make me feel better, now it's my turn to cheer him on.

"You just have to do your best again" i smiled at him

"How am i supposed to tend to business in this situation?" he mumbled as he took a sip of the tea

"We can't even rent a room, all our savings went into the house… i mean, it'd be one thing if it was a fire but a meteor shower? There's no insurance coverage for that!"

He sips again

"Were so unlucky"

"That's not true!" i protested

"Were lucky! Were very lucky! Because if the meteorite fell and we were still in the house, all of us could have died ! we all were outside, away from danger. We didn't even get a single scratch! Think about it, or what if we survived but your arms were injured, your career as a sushi chef would have been done in that instant, if that happened, that would have been the end of even our restaurant! Right? We should be grateful, can you think of anything luckier?

He looked at me with a weird expression

"What?" i asked

"Nothing, just thinking that your becoming alot like your mom"

He crossed his arms as he grinned at me. I felt a little happy inside.

"She was a happy-go-lucky person too"

"Happy go lucky? Isn't there any better wording for that?"

We both laughed a bit "but i wonder…."

"What are the odds that a house would get struck by a shooting star?"

"Shooting star? Thats a funny way to put it"

"Instead of thinking we were victimized by a meteorite, isn't it more romantic to think that a shooting star fell on us?doesn't it make you feel like something wonderful is about to happen?"

"For crying out loud, you ARE becoming more and more like your mother"

That made me giggle, the more i think about it, the more i wanted to know how she was when she was my age, but before i could even ask my dad, our little conversation was interrupted by a phone call.

Oto-san excused himself and i was left alone with my cup of tea, pondering about such blissful thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 Deja vu

**(present day)**

"Honestly, tonan hospital is so lucky to have such a great intern such as yourself! Any idea of a field your interested in specializing?"

"Nothing in particular comes in mind, but im sure something will as time passes"

"I see, still deciding huh... well you will find that our hospital specializes in various fields, all of our doctors are truly amazing, you will fit right in"

"Thank you, that really means alot"

"Alright, i guess that's everyone, i should really start now..." the tall grey-haired man shifted his glasses

"Welcome new interns" he leads the group to a room filled with medical equipment and turns on all of the lights. "To your new home for the next few years, tonan hospital will be your heaven, and your hell… that fact will be up to you"

"Look around you, these people will be your colleagues, and your competition"

"I've been here my whole life and i've said this speech so much i don't even need the paper anymore…. most of you wont even make it to the finish line, some of you will even willingly find a easier career, believe me… saving lives may sound heroic, but in here, its a shark tank…. So make sure you know how to swim"

-naoki's POV-

After a tour around the hospitals we were assigned to our lockers, while everyone else was busy making friends, i was organizing my things quietly, that is until i felt a light tap on my shoulder

"You must be naoki-san, i've heard about you, how your one of the smartest men in japan! Im funatsu!"

He held out his lanky hand for me to shake

I turn around to ignore him, he seems weird. And besides, i wasn't here to make friends

But he was persistent as i put my coat on he kept talking

"I heard you scored 200 on the IQ test! I know all about you!" he shouted

Causing everyone's heads to turn to us. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"And why should i care?" i gave him my annoyed look, the one i always put on when my mother keeps pestering me.

"Because i'm your biggest competition so you better watch yourself because i WILL be a better doctor than you, wait no, IAM a better doctor than you"

"Interns! Make your way outside, there's a huge board with your names on it, find your name and the resident your assigned to, goodluck"

And with that i made my way to the board leaving funatsu stuttering inflamed, still trying to come up with what to say.

I look for my name and saw a familiar one as well, i feel my feet freeze and my eyes widen.

 **(past)**

I shuffled for my slippers and sighed tiredly since i already knew that this was going to be so awkward.

I make my way down the stairs and see her, the look on her eyes was priceless.

She screamed like a monkey and gripped tightly unto her dad.

I resist the urge to laugh, she's just something else.

"This is my eldest son" mom's smile looked like she just won the lottery as she pushed me closer to the girl.

"What's with you kotoko!?"

"Your so energetic kotoko-san" my father adds

She stood up and gawked at me , it was so funny so i decided to go along with it.

"I'm sorry i'm late, i'am the eldest son , it's nice to meet you"

Her mouth hung open wide, "i heard that you both go to the same high school"

"Ohhh i didn't know that! Thank you for having us young sir! Come on kotoko, say your greetings"

I gave her an evil smirk, i can see her pride has been shattered.

Yesterday her and her friends caused a scene again, after having that annoying class F guy yell at me so early in the morning, she stated that she would never ask for my help even if it kills her.

It's kind of funny how destiny works, she's literally choking on her words right now

As our parents chatted away she continued to stare

I felt like a hole was getting burned into my face as she glared at me with those angry eyes.

After that incident of yuki humiliating kotoko in the living room, i helped them with their things.

As i carried kotoko's bags, her and my mother twirl around like a bunch of idiots in this now overly pink room that used to be yuki's. I inform her of this and her smile disappears,mother always dreamt of having a daughter, that was her ultimate dream. Sadly for her she had 2 boys, but i guess now since kotoko's here, she's trying to replicate that dream.

mother leaves and orders me to help her unpack.

Here's something about my mother, nobody can say no to her. There's no point, she just won't take a no for an answer, i lived my whole life learning that, so now i just do as told if it's not that big of a deal. I sigh again, and asked her which one she'd like to get started on but she grabs unto the bags and everything falls out, including the love letter she was going to give me that day.

She grabs it and blushes, her eyes glued unto the floor.

"Oh right, i remember you saying that you won't ask for any of my help"

She seemed pissed and frankly, i myself was a bit annoyed, she had no reason to get angry, she was the one who announced it to everyone, so i walk passed her

"It makes no difference to me whether your here or not….. But don't get in my way"

 **(Present day)**

"You losers must be my interns, hi i'm Aihara kotoko, your resident"

"I have 3 rules that are easy to follow…..

One, don't kill anyone. Well at least try not to , or it's my name on the line….

Two, you follow every word i say, when i say run you run, when i say jump, you jump, when i say cut, you cut and when i say you don't, well… you don't.

And three?

She takes a glance at me and gives me the coldest stare

I could feel my heart pause

"It makes no difference to me whether your here or not, so don't get in my way"

AN: i'm sorry for being gone, alot has happened in my real life, but now it's summer i figured i should really get back to writing, this plot was inspired by rewatching the series again, i really hope you guys will like it! Please R&R! I would definitely love to hear your thoughts


	5. Chapter 5 Where it all begun

**(past)**

Just my luck, mother showed her my baby pictures and now she's blackmailing me in exchange for tutoring sessions, why would she want to study you ask? Maybe that's because the other day she made a statement that she was going to make it to the top 100 list, how am i supposed to get that idiot there?! It's impossible! I have no idea how her mind runs, her brain is probably as small as a hamster, the hard part is on me, because i Don't know how i will be able to get her to actually study, my thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder, i looked over and i see watanabe with a big grin plastered on his face "are you thinking about aihara san?" He asked in such a cheerful tone

"Not really" i lied , turning away from him.

" i always know when you think of her, you always make that same angry face like something is pissing you off, its funny" he laughed a bit, i glare back at him. Watanabe has been my friend since middle school. He was the only bright student who was okay with me getting a higher score than him, most of my old friends would just get so mad, but with him... he was a good sport. Which is probably why i was okay with hanging around him.

"I do not"

"Of course you'd say that, you don't know what kind of face your making"

"I guess im just trying to think hard"

"About what?"

I exhale loudly and turn to face him "hypothetically, if i tutor a slow learner, someone from around class F? What do you think are the chances of them ever getting in on the top 100 list?"

He furrowed his

Brows, "aihara? On the top 100 list?!"

How did he- wait, this is watanabe were talking about, he catches on pretty quickly.

"HYPOTHETICALLY, do you think its a possibility?"

He places his finger on his lips "hmm...tests are in a week, but she might be one of those who do good with pressure so its worth a shot"

I paused for a moment. He has a point, some people do well under pressure. In some rare cases , adrenaline gets released into the body, causing them to be hyperactive.

"But working under pressure is mostly done to produce productivity. Its not really a method for amazing results, students procrastinate go get work done, not to commit the impossible"

"Ahh yes, but remember that everyone has their own way of learning, maybe if you find better ways to teach her, it might get in her head quicker"

"Thats it, studies have shown that every student has their own unique way of learning, im sure an idiot like her would have at least have one"

I take out a notebook and started writing stuff down.

Watanabe gave me a pat on the back, "if you ever get her to the top 100, il buy you lunch... its a long shot but then again, your irie naoki after all, you should be able to pull it off it you try hard enough"

Before i could even come up with a response he goes, leaving me alone scribbling my study schedule with kotoko.

After school we started getting down to business, we both ate our dinner as well quickly as possible and as i went into yuki's old room I shuddered at the overwhelming sight of pink and books piled up on her table. I knew this was going to be a nightmare.

She looked like a mix of nervousness and excitement while i dreaded to ask her "so where do you want to start? What subject is hardest for you?"

She paused for a bit "um...math i guess"

"Then let's start there"

"Yes….math….math" she searched the pile of books frantically

There she goes wasting time, and we only just begun. I instantly pull out the algebra book from the pile, questioning her eyesight, i sighed. This was going to be a LONG night.

"How much have you covered?"

"Covered? Aren't our classes the same?"

"How would i know"

"We've covered…." she looks around for her notebook im assuming, i scroll through the book casually

"Up to page 40"

"Hmmm…"

She pulls up a chair beside me

"Then you can expect questions from…" i reach out looking for something like a highlighter, im assuming the one she will hand to me would be a pink one, but instead she hands me a pencil with a silly tiny heart stuffed toy attached to the bottom of it, i gave her a look and she blushes

"I only have pencils and pens"

I raise an eyebrow

"Why? What did you need? I have a sharpie if you-"

"Nevermind, this is fine"

I glance back at the book,

"Here…here...and here"

"How do you know that?" she looked at me with a bit of doubt in her eyes, what an idiot

"They're the essential points"

She looks so amazed, then she moves a bit closer , with a curious look she asks "irie-kun, how do you usually study?"

"If i hear or read it once, i retain it" i responded to her as i continued to underline the essential questions i knew would show up on her exam.

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, as if my answer disappointed her, not like i cared or anything

"Wow, that must be nice"

"It's not like i had anything to do with it… anyway, i'll give you some sample questions, solve them"

She nodded and i got down to writing her some very similar questions

I can feel her eyes staring me down, not like i wasn't used to it at this point. Ever since she moved in that's all she ever did. At first it was annoying but now i have gotten used to it, the staring wasn't like she was stalking me or anything (even though she probably was) but to me it felt like she was trying to observe how i was as a person, figured if she did eventually find out just how boring and uninteresting my life was, she would back off.

I handed her the notebook

"If you solve these, you'll score at least 80%"

She smiles and grabs another stupid looking pencil, just as she saw the questions on the paper her facial expression drastically changed again.

It went from happy and determined to completely confused and lost

I just stared at her wondering what she would do next, she tried to look okay for a bit then after a few seconds her gaze slowly turned to me

I sighed in frustration

"What do you even do during class?"

Her face turned from confused into shame

Then guilt

"Makes me wonder what's in your brain" i lectured her as i slammed the book on the table, this made her flinch a bit as she said she was sorry.

Another sigh again, i was losing my temper, she didn't even try to solve the problem and now she's expecting me to help her?

Ugh, this girl.

While she was trying to solve that ONE question, i started on making her study schedule, if this was going to work, i have to use as much time as possible. I printed out her study schedule and got on my laptop to make her a reviewer, in between breaks i would help kotoko with the sample questions, time flew by quickly and two hours had finally passed, i printed the reviewer and stapled them unto a folder for each subject, then i labeled them and handed her the study schedule

I held it up to her face

"You will adhere strictly to this schedule"

"I don't care if your in the restroom or your eating, follow the schedule and keep the folders with you on all costs, i want you reading them, remembering them and understanding them, tomorrow i'll give you flashcards since i assume your a visual learner, make sure you go over them too even during breaks at school"

"Thats…. Too much"

"Don't complain, you asked for this, now lets go over the math formula's, all your answers are wrong, and i'll explain why later"

"B-but… it's past midnight!"

I ignored her whining and read her the formulas.

That night, we finished our study session at 1;30 AM, i got ready for bed and lied down on my mattress as i stretched in comfort,

Will she really be okay? I wondered.

I couldn't sleep with thinking about the lack of progress we had today, so i went downstairs and searched the cabinets for mom's old tape recorder.

When i finally found it, i recorded myself stating the math formulas kotoko would need to remember. I figured maybe this will help her memorize them since i know she falls asleep whenever she reads too much.

After i finished i was finally able to sleep and before i knew it, day 2 arrived.

(kotoko's POV)

The reviewer irie-kun made me was easier to understand than the books or notes that i have!

It gives me so much hope that maybe i really will be able to make it to the list! His handwriting is so neat and i can't help but blush whenever i remember how patient he was studying with me last night, i guess he's not a big jerk after all, i shook my head, stop daydreaming kotoko, you have to focus! I put my attention back to the reviewer i was reading and read what it says out loud, this surprisingly helps compared to silent reading, which always ends up making me nap after a few words.

The rest of the day went smoothly since i distanced myself from my friends, i skipped the regular cafeteria lunch meeting we always had and ate my sandwiches on my way to the library where i tried to solve irie-kun's new set of sample questions, he also gave me a voice recorder this morning so i kept it with me throughout the day and listened to it during class time, it's not like our teachers care anyway.

Whenever it's a week before the exams they usually give us "study time" while the teacher just sleeps. Not like class F actually studies, they use this time to do whatever they want like talk and play with each other, well not me. I took advantage of those times and instead of talking to my friends like i usually do, i would study with all the materials irie-kun has given me.

It kind of felt nice knowing that he put in so much thought and effort into these things to make sure im studying,not just remembering the things i need to know but actually understanding them made me feel like irie-kun maybe was cheering me on.

This motivated me even more and made me focus on studying more than ever.

As the days passed, i slowly started to gain more and more confidence in myself, i recently discovered that i found english the most interesting subject! Maybe it was the way irie-kun would speak english as if he was from america, but i wanted to learn more of the language and maybe one day become fluent like him? That would be nice.

My hardest subject math, wasn't as hard as i thought. The more i understood how the formula's are, the quicker the answers came to me, its as if the numbers just change, but the way it's solved will be the same as long as i remember the method on how to solve them.

Irie-kun really is amazing, somehow he's found different ways of teaching me, ways that our teacher doesn't even try.

The way they do it in our class is usually the same, the teacher tells us what page it is and writes a couple of notes on the board.

One thing i noticed was that before i would just copy the notes without even trying to know what they mean.

When irie-kun explains it, he makes it a mission to make sure i understand every word. It takes long but i remember it more if i write it down while i read it outloud. He really is a genius huh.

When the night before our final exams came

Irie-kun made me a trial exam , he said that these questions should look like the ones in our test so if i get them right i should get a high score during the actual exams.

My eyes lit up as i looked at my answers

"Amazing, they just keep coming to me like"

"Just get it done" irie-kun slams more papers on my desk

"We have other subjects to cover"

By now i've gotten used to his coldness, he wasn't doing that to be rude or anything, i guess that's just how he talks, at this point it doesn't even irritate me anymore. So i smile and keep answering.

As the questions keep getting harder irie-kun explains some things to me, he helps me go over the math equations since he knows those are what i struggled with most

Right when i was done answering the last question i sighed with relief

"Im finally done"

But when i looked over across the table i saw irie=kun's handsome face calm as a cat, sleeping like a baby.

My heart melts like a candle as i look at him

He truly is a handsome guy, i'm so lucky i get to see what he looks like when he's sleeping, and with that i myself slowly drifted away into deep sleep.

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed ignoring the fact that i slept sitting on the ground over a table i smiled widely seeing irie-kun still sound asleep, the Gods must really be on my side since he was the first thing i saw when i woke up, i took a blanket and placed it over him to keep him warm, at this point of the morning everyone was still asleep, so i headed to the kitchen to make some coffee, maybe irie-kun would like a cup when he wakes up.

(noaki's POV)

I woke up with the aroma of coffee, i look around and wasn't surprised i fell asleep inside kotoko's room, only, she wasn't there.

The smell of coffee beans invites me to the kitchen so i get up to slowly get some breakfast.

I felt my stiff muscles on my neck and my back, damn it, why did i have to fall asleep like that, why didn't she bother to wake me up.

But before i could open my mouth to greet my mother good morning, i instead paused at the surprising sight that it was indeed in fact not my mother preparing the coffee but kotoko.

Her tight hair bun from last night was now ruined, strands of her wavy hair framed her soft face, her dark circles didn't seem so dark with the ray of the rising sun kissing her slightly blushed cheeks

She had a warm smile as her gaze remained on the coffee,

For a second there i felt like we were newlyweds or something,

Of course this was all thanks to my mom who keeps forcing kotoko and i to become more than just housemates, i shook my head to snap out of it, no way THAT was happening, i try to convince myself that this was just due to the lack of sleep i've been getting. Of course that was the answer.

I completely snapped out of it when kotoko finally noticed my presence and asked me if i wanted some coffee. I hesitated, remembering how bad of a cook she is but i knew that i needed caffeine, so i responded with a quick yes and made my way to sit while she served me a cup and served herself one as well as she sat adjacent to me.

The coffee was surprisingly really good.

Even my own mother can't make it like this, i didn't really want to admit it but it was the best coffee i've had. But i keep this fact to myself and all was silent as we both sipped on our morning drink.

 **AN: i'm going to try to update as quickly as i can, so if there is any delays it can only mean that i'm busy with adulting, regardless of my tardiness with continuing this story i promise it will be a story worth reading, it is meant to be filled with long chapters and endless roller coaster rides of emotions.**

 **Please leave a review as much as you can with what you think about the story so far, it makes me feel like i'm connecting with you more and makes writing so much more humane and authentic knowing that someone out there is reading. Thanks so much for waiting and hope you liked this chapter, the next one should be out soon! Ps. know that most of this is written out on my phone since i type it out whenever i have free time, so please excuse some errors and wrong use of words. Thanks !**


	6. Chapter 6 moonlight angel

**(Present)**

"Well you look like crap"

"Can you please lower your voice? Im exhausted"

Kotoko responded as she laid uncomfortably on the bed

"Are you not done yet ? You've been doing back to back surgeries lately"

Arata then throws a blanket on her casually

Kotoko adjusts herself and finds a comfortable position

"I'll be okay once i nap, thanks"

"I'll head home for a quick shower then i'll come back when your shift is done"

"You don't have to do that"

"But i will, i wont have you walking home at 2 in the morning"

Arata slams the door knowing kotoko's habit of protesting against his sensible decisions, he walks the dull walls of the hospital and spots the interns conversing in a corner

He spots naoki and makes a mental note that he looked well, the thought of kotoko being so anxious this morning made him grin a bit, she must have been nervous even though she denied it.

Kotoko yawned in exhaustion, she had been working nonstop the whole week and knew she needed at least a few good hours of deep on call rooms were not the most comfortable and left her waking up every few minutes. She carefully washed her fingers one by one and made sure to clean both of her hands. When she finally finished changing into casual clothes she headed down to the stairs since nobody really went down that way, she jumped as soon as she was greeted by the presence of her intern, he held out a can of coffee offering it to her she eyed it and gave him a expressionless face , it took her a while to learn how to put up a mask but practice really did make a difference

"If your trying to suck up to me you might as well have gotten me a fresh cup of coffee" she looked away, just like how she practiced.

Naoki chuckled a bit and she couldn't help but feel a little bit of nostalgia. It's been ages since she heard his actual voice, let alone his laugh

"I just finished my shift and i'm assuming you did too, so as of now your not really above me, just take it"

Kotoko looked at it with a slight disgusted face, not like she didn't like the coffee, she just wanted to get rid of him, after all, she hoped he wouldn't speak to her especially after everything.

"No thanks, i'm on my way home and i need to get some rest. Caffeine won't be necessary"

She passed by him making sure to put the coldest expression on.

' _What irony, now the tables have turned and all you have to offer is coffee'_ she thought to herself, the anger made her heart clench a bit.

Just after a few steps he followed, naoki wasn't used to this new kotoko, its been years since he last saw her, and when he did, he didn't expect to see her in a white robe. She wasn't the same sweet innocent girl next door- well in his case, girl living in his house anymore. She was a grown beautiful woman. The long hair was replaced with a short bob that barely touched her shoulders **(AN: look at honoka's new hairstyle if you need a visual, you're welcome)** with all the change she's made, there were still some features that remained the same, the bangs remained to frame her forehead, her skin was as youthful as ever, and her cheeks and lips were as pink as the cherry blossoms in a spring morning season. She's grown a bit taller and man, did time really took good care of her. Her timid posture no longer remained, instead she stood straight like the strong lady she now was, her words sounded so sure instead of nervous and shy. Naoki could tell with just one look how much she's changed.

Kotoko knew he was following her but tried to ignore him

Then when she finally reached the parking lot she's had enough, the lack of sleep has made her more irritable and he was pushing her buttons

"What do you want now?" she mouthed as he quickly stood in front of her to block her

"Where are you staying? Let me at least give you a ride"

"No thanks, i would rather walk"

She pushed through him and continued to walk

 _What a stubborn girl… well, some things never change_

Naoki thought to himself. But before he could call out to her one more time a black sports car makes it way just a few feet away from kotoko. The window rolled down and a man just about their age appears.

"I told you to wait for me, it's dangerous to walk home at this time of the day"

Kotoko scoffed, clearly irritated. But she made her way to the passenger seat anyway.

' _Who was this guy and why is kotoko getting in the car with him'_ naoki stood confused

"Ahhh your friend?"

Naoki froze, of course she was going to say no

"Yeah, and old friend of mine but he's a new intern so be nice"

' _An old friend…'_ naoki repeated inside his head, somehow that made him feel a little happy

"Oh i see…do you need a ride?"

Naoki shook his head "no it's fine, my house is pretty close"

"You sure? It's pretty late" this made naoki's eyebrow twitch a bit. Obviously it was, but no way was he going to put himself in that kind of situation, so he gave them a slight grin to assure them that he was fine on his own "no i'm okay, have a goodnight"

He waved casually and started on his way home. As the distance between them grew further

A sigh escaped kotoko "Why did you have to offer, what if he said yes" kotoko whined

"Don't be rude, i was being nice" Arata answered in a monotone voice

"You? Nice? Wow that's rare"

Arata started to drive as his other hand ran through his hair casually, he didn't want to tell kotoko but he didn't even get to shower when he got home, he fell asleep right when he got there and woke up to his alarm, then he quickly got dressed to pick up kotoko. _'I probably look like a mess right now'_ he thought but couldn't really care too much.

Kotoko's whining about her new interns didn't really bother him too, after spending so much time with her, he already knew all about her, every side of personality she has, what she likes and dislikes, and what naoki meant to her. But even though she could get annoying at times and she talked a lot, he was always patient enough to listen to how her day went and what she felt.

the 5 minute drive was filled with just kotoko ranting about her surgeries, not one word about naoki was said.

"You know…" he interrupted her when they finally arrived to their destination

"You don't have to look at him as an old friend, if it really bothers you that much, just change the way you look at it, think of him as an intern, don't let it get to you"

Kotoko's mouth hung open , she looked pissed.

"W-What are you talking about? She says in a defensive tone as they both got out of the car. "I'm not bothered at all"

Arata yawns tiredly as they both walk up the stairs in the apartment complex

"You are such a bad liar, try hard enough please"

"You know what, i don't appreciate your attitude, i don't care if you gave me a ride home but-" again Arata interrupts her by resting his forehead on her shoulder, kotoko could smell that he reeked of hospital, she knew he lied about taking a shower and went back just to get her because he was worried that she might have to face naoki

The bags on his under eyes made him look so tired, but he still looked so handsome especially with the way the moonlight shined on his face

"Be quiet, the neighbors are all sleeping"

Kotoko froze he was TOO close.

"Kotoko, you really need to just forgive this guy, i know it's hard but you won't be able to move on until you do"

This infuriated her "how dare you-"

"Shhhhhhhh" he remained on her shoulder as he closed his lids for a bit

"I'll see you after you get some rest" Arata gently places a hand on her scalp and pets it like he found a cute puppy

This always gives her a feeling of affirmation and reminds her of his loyalty and support

"Goodnight"

Kotoko wanted to say something, but she was too tired to argue

"Get some rest t-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he slams the door on her face, leaving her angry again

' _That guy…'_ she huffs in frustration, Arata had a bad habit of being rude most of the time and this always annoyed her.

She then places a hand on his apartment door "thanks" a tired smile replaces her anger as she opens her own apartment door right beside his.

 **AN: does this chapter give you more of an idea or more questions?**

 **I'm still trying to paint the picture, slowly revealing what the future holds for our characters is my most favorite part of writing this story.**

 **But showing what happened in the past will really explain what really happened. I'am using the cast from the love in tokyo version just because as you know i'm a huge fan of all of them, i truly believe all the actors/actresses did so well and that it was the best iNK cast ever.**

 **Arata is an original character and if you haven't already guessed, he plays a very important role in my story. You will get to know him as we progress through the story as well as some new characters.i envision the actor Mackenyu Arata playing him. Handsome, tall and someone who looks dependable and honest.**

 **Most of the original characters remain in character and the same, all except kotoko. Well, kind of?**

 **Please let me know your thoughts! Will update soon !**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Past)**

 _Yosh !Today is the day! Today is the day i will change history, i'll prove all my doubters wrong, i'm going to make it to the top 100 list and prove that i'm not just a stupid girl from class F! Today's the day all that studying and irie-kun's hard work will finally grow justice! Yes, i WILL pass those tests and i'll make it to that list! Yeah… you got this kotoko, you've done your best and now all you have to do is believe in yourself, and trust irie-kun! Yeah!_

 _I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, i was getting all fired up but i didn't want to get ahead of myself. I don't want to jinx it._

 _I was going over my reviewers in the hallway on my way to the classroom when i notice irie-kun on the other end of the hall._

 _I know im not supposed to talk to him in school, he already made that crystal clear._

 _But still- i wanted to thank him_

 _I tried to act normal but i can feel my throat getting dry_

"Thank you _" i managed to choke out, i said it in such a small voice im not sure if he heard it or not, everything was happening in slow motion and i could hear my heart racing_

 _Irie-kun seemed like his normal cold self, his eyes not moving from his view of the hallway clearly ignoring me._

 _See? He doesn't ca-_

"Goodluck _"_

 _Wait- what? I stopped walking but naoki kept walking_

 _I stood there frozen, i could feel my cheeks blushing, with just two words i feel like i can accomplish anything, for once he actually talked to me in school, without being mean, i can't stop myself from smiling, my heart felt nothing but joy._

 _Nothing can stop me now, i clenched my fist, God is on my side today!_

 _When class finally started, everyone went to their seats, the bell had rung and everyone in my class started to whine and complain right when sensei gives us the permission to start._

 _I blinked several times "_ woah! _"_

 _These questions look like the ones from irie-kun's practice tests!_

 _The answers just kept coming to me , i've never felt so confident my whole life! For the first time in a long time, i knew exactly what i was doing, i was in control!_

 _I could feel some stares coming from my friends but i had no time to waste, i was too busy solving equations and answering questions._

 _Before i knew it, finals was over._

" _That was exhausting!" i sighed in relief, i placed my chin down on my desk to rest. A restless smile stayed on my face as my friends congratulated me on studying so hard._

 _Now that everything was over, i can finally hang out with them and celebrate!_

 _I was a bit sad though, this meant no more study sessions with irie-kun_

 _But oh well, we live in one house so i still get to see him anyway!_

 _After school, i spent the rest of the day hanging out with my friends_

 _It's only been a week but man did i miss them, i guess highschool isn't as bad as i thought._

As the last bell rings. Most of the students got out of the campus happily with their cliques, naoki and watanabe watched from afar as kotoko and her group of friends skipped happily to the gates, naoki couldn't help but feel an itch of irritation when he spotted kinosukes arm around kotoko

"Hey isn't that the girl that lives with you? Why is she with that guy…"

"I don't know, they can both be stupid together"

"Hey now don't get jealous, it's probably just one sided"

Naoki rolled his eyes "like i care"

"A bunch of the guys from class A are celebrating to go to check out this new coffee shop, you said next time you'd come? So…"

"Today? I can't, i already made plans"

"Just what i predicted" watanabe sighed "well, it didn't hurt to try, i'll see you tomorrow then"

"Have fun"

Watanabe gave naoki a pat on the back as he headed off leaving naoki all alone.

After the irie-aihara household finished dinner, naoki finally arrived.

He informed his mother that he was going to be out to eat dinner with a friend,

Since kotoko was out as well, she didn't protest.

the adults sat to watch the movie right after dinner, it was a movie noriko picked out, kotoko excused herself since she said she wanted to get some decent sleep and so did naoki, finally a night without studying, the two made their way to their separate bedrooms as noriko giggled with how the progress in their relationship has been getting better.

Last night when they fell asleep while studying, she took pictures of them so tonight she was content and happy even if the two were absent for the movie. Yuki tried to use the same excuse but noriko wouldn't let him go, so he stayed with the adults to watch the movie with terrible acting and slurred english.

Meanwhile upstairs kotoko couldn't sleep with all the noise the adults were making downstairs, both her father and shigeki-san laughed so loud, but no one laughed as hard as noriko. This kept kotoko awake.

Then she heard a faint knock on her door. She got up and sat straight

"C-come in ?"

She was expecting it to be someone like yuki or noriko, but it was irie-kun.

"Did i wake you?"

He asked as he entered her room and closed the door behind him

Kotoko shook her head

"Nope, couldn't sleep"

"Same here"

A moment of silence passed, the atmosphere seemed really awkward.

"Here, now that you know how to properly study, i thought you deserved a reward"

"Eh?"

He throws something on her face and she flinches

"Goodnight" naoki then slams the door as kotoko froze

 _What just happened_ she thought

Her eyes landing on her sheets as she sees a small paper bag her eyes lit up

She looks at the contents of the paperbag, and smiles when she sees 3 highlighters that matched as a set. It was packaged all together in such a feminine style and a post it was stuck behind it, she read what it said ' _use these to highlight things you need to study for'_

Kotoko could feel her jaw hurting, she knew she was smiling too much that now it's hurting her mouth. But she couldn't help herself. She just felt so happy, it was the best set of highlighters any girl could ask for ! her heart raced as she squealed with joy. Making sure no one in the house heard of course. That night she slept soundly with a pack of highlighters under her bed. Kotoko felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

The next day the list was posted, kotoko gripped tightly to her blazer, the only thing on her mind was naoki, she was worried since he spent so much time teaching her, maybe he didn't have time to study, she was aware that he was a genius, but what if this time she has caused him to get a lower rank? Kotoko held her breath as she pushed herself to the front so she can clearly see who scored number one. She made one last prayer before opening her eyes and sighed in relief after seeing her dear irie-kun's name on top of everyone else. She smiled, little did she know on the opposite end of the board stood naoki, who looked for her name and found it, they both stepped away from the huge crowd and walked behind it, bumping into each other.

Kotoko knew she wasn't allowed to talk to him in school so she looked around hoping that no one was watching. Everyone was too busy searching for their name so the coast was clear

"Congratulations" she gave him a big grin ,

"You too" naoki's lips curved ever so slightly kotoko missed it

She was too lost in his captivating eyes

"For what?"

"You didn't see?" he raised an eyebrow

Kotoko froze, then went back to the other side of the board on the opposite side to make sure he wasn't playing a prank on her.

Irie naoki didn't lie. Her name was there!

"100th!?" she gasped

She quickly returned back to where naoki was.

"Thank you!" she was ecstatic, naoki resisted the urge to smile, but her smile made him feel good in a way, he just didn't know what.

"Now give it here" he holds out his hand,

Kotoko's smile was still there, she couldn't contain her excitement and instead shook the hand in delight

Naoki pulled away giving her a serious face

"Not that! The you-know-what!" he demanded

"Oh! That!"

Kotoko reached into her blazer pocket and showed him the picture

"Don't flash it around!" naoki snatched the picture from her small hands

"Remember what i said right? Don't talk to me in school, you got what you wanted so leave me alone" he said in a demanding and firm tone

Kotoko was still in cloud 9, not even irie-kun could ruin her day now.

She giggled still gazing at his eyes, naoki started to walk off and kotoko once again opened her mouth to say another 'thank you!'

With his back turned he walked his way back to class, but he couldn't help but smile at how stupid kotoko looked _'that baka, i can't believe she was more worried about finding my name than hers… how dumb'_

 **(Present)**

Naoki and the rest of the interns stood patiently by board as they waited for their morning meeting with their resident. Funatsu held a coffee cup and was fidgeting around while naoki raised his brow in suspicion, he knew funatsu was weird but he didn't think he was mentally unstable.

"Funatsu can you stop that, your freaking me out!" kou yelled out. He was one of the interns assigned to kotoko, kou was a tall charismatic guy, he was popular among the nurses and was mostly loud whenever he was allowed to.

"Sorry, it's just that i got aihara-sensei a latte and im not sure if she'll like it or throw it in my face"

"Wow, how dare you bribe her on the first week, your so ambitious"

Nami smirked, she was the only female in the group, tall but petite, apparently she went to medical school in canada, and returned home to be closer with her family.

"It's not a bribe! I just want to be in her favor"

"I guess that's fair, considering how popular she is in the hospital"

Naoki couldn't help but slip a chuckle

"Woah, i didn't know irie-san laughed"

"Gomen… i just thought you said that kot- aihara-SENSEI was popular"

Nami gave naoki a look as they all had no words to say

"Don't you know who she is ? she performed a surgery that saved a prime minister just last year! I read that article online and instantly she became a role model of mine !

"Yeah irie-san, i thought you read alot? She's part of the 'best surgeons in japan' list! As of now she's the first female person to make it to the list!

"I don't read those kind of things, i'm more interested in the medical books" naoki answered in a slightly arrogant tone.

"What are you interns doing just standing there? Come on, we have patients to take care of, walk while you listen" kotoko stood with such posture as she motioned her interns to the other hallway

He was lost in thought as funatsu began talking to kotoko

' _No way she's that good...this is all just a dream, right?'_


	8. Chapter 8

The final semester had finally ended, things between naoki and kotoko remained the same, and although kotoko assumed that no progress in their relationship was made, naoki on the other hand has already accepted the fact that he has to live with kotoko from now on. He doesn't truly hate or dislike her, but he acknowledges her presence in his life.

His summer was spent with the school's tennis team and kotoko had summer classes despite her placing 100'th on the exams.

One particular day kotoko was so out of it, she just stared off into the window and watched naoki from afar, ' _he looks so cool from this distance, trying hard for his team….'_

She continues to day dream and although kinnosuke makes an effort to save her, the teacher then catches her daydreaming and punishes her to 10 laps outside

The whole class laughs as kotoko accepts her fate heading outside.

The hot sun met her face and she squints as she faces the sunlight, kotoko then takes out her 2 bun hairstyle and ties her hair up in a ponytail as she prepares herself for the worst 10 laps of her life. Kinnosuke watches her from afar admiring her spirit for trying to be positive. She looked good in a ponytail, and it wasn't just kinnosuke who thought that, most of the boys from their class were distracted watching her run from afar, afterall, she was more entertaining to watch than the lesson.

Kotoko was at her 5th lap around when she felt a strong force hit her forehead.

Falling on the ground she let out a small "ouch"

Naoki rushed to get the ball as he spots kotoko sitting on the ground like a fool.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he held out his hand for her

She took it and stood up.

"Gomen, it wasn't on purpose just so you know"

Kotoko ignored his apology as she was trying to dust off her skirt

In her mind, naoki would take any chance to make fun of her.

"Why are you running laps? Got in trouble?" naoki still couldn't help but smile.

Kotoko shot him a angry look "n-no!" her voice full of denial and her tone was so defensive.

Meanwhile inside the classroom when class F was supposed to have quiet time to answer some practice questions, kinnosuke spotted the two and yelled in horror.

"Its that ugly irie-san! Sensei do something!"

"EHHHHH?!" their whole class stopped what they were doing and rushed to the windows

"Oh my gosh, they SO have a thing for each other"  
"It's so obvious irie-san has a thing for her"

"No way! Aihara-san?!"

"Yeah she's actually pretty cute if you look closely"

"They would make such a cute couple"

"No way"

"No look at the two of them! It's so obvious that it's love!"

Chatter filled the room and kinnosuke felt as if his whole world was falling apart.

Naoki couldn't help but he bothered by the loose strands of hair kotoko missed to tie on her ponytail he reached out and used one of her bobby pins to clip it in

Fully unaware that the whole class F was watching them like it was a scene from a shoujo manga.

Kotoko was so taken aback with his gentle gesture that she flinched but stood frozen

She could feel her heart racing, as if she didn't stop running at all.

"There" naoki smirked.

Before kotoko could even respond their teacher was walking towards them and they both pause.

"Aihara-san! No time for flirting! Your distracting the class! Keep running!"

Naoki gave her a smug face that said 'i told you so'

And kotoko was annoyed, frustrated and embarrassed. Maybe running it out would make these feelings go away so she did as told ignoring a smiling naoki.

Class F made such a huge fuss over the small encounter with naoki and kotoko

It was all they talked about the whole summer.

And although kotoko didn't mind the rumors since she was so used to it, kin-chan on the other hand stuck to her like glue the whole summer.

He would go so far as to picking kotoko up early in the morning just to prevent her from walking with naoki.

Summer was a bliss and kotoko spent most of her time catching up on school work and naoki spent most of his time playing tennis.

A few weeks before summer ended, he attended the tournament and did well during the first few rounds just as predicted.

When the first half of the tournament was done and he made his way to some empty benches for his lunch. As he unwrapped the bento box and opened its container, he was greeted with cut- out cute pieces of vegetables and sausages that spelled 'goodluck irie-kun'

He unconsciously smiled and thought of kotoko who struggled to make his obento, she probably stayed up all night just to make it and although he was a little annoyed because her cooking wasn't particularly edible, he shrugged thinking how it can't be helped and that he was already used to these things. After all this is kotoko, she still did unnecessary things to show her love and devotion to him, and even though he never stated it, he didn't mind it. Not because he liked her or anything, but because he was already so accustomed to it, knowing that kotoko will go out of her way to do these things for him.

His moment of peace was disturbed by a girl who appeared out of nowhere, naoki didn't know her but he knew that she was from an all girls team and that she was a strong player

"C-can i sit here?" she held an bento box on her other hand and naoki just nodded as he continued to eat

It was slightly awkward so the girl spoke "i-i'm matsumoto yuuko, but you can call me matsumoto-san, i saw you playing a while ago and i can tell your really good"

"Thank you, i'm irie-naoki, from tonan high school"

"Nice to meet you irie-san…. That's a really cute bento, your mom made it?"

She looked closer to read the remaining letters

"No, not my mom"

"Ah i see…. Girlfriend" her voice sounded slightly disappointed

"No, i don't have a girlfriend" naoki stated emotionless

Matsumoto felt a glimmer of hope and his statement gave her a different meaning, maybe it was a signal?

"Just a special friend" naoki continued, he eyed he vegetable letters envisioning kotoko's struggle to get them done, he smiled slightly again, somehow kotoko's struggles always seemed amusing to him

Matsumoto then understood what he was trying to say and sighed as she thought to herself _'mama was right, guys who are inlove are so cool'_

"Ah i see…" she said

"Make sure you do your best, if i happen to face you, i won't go easy on you" she warned him

naoki , taken aback by her warning packed up his lunch

"Sure, i won't go easy on you too…"

He said as he waved goodbye leaving her all alone by the benches

"See you…."

"Matsumoto-san" she added to remind him of her name

"Yeah" naoki then cooly walked away with his back turned to her as she admired him from there.

"He didn't even remember my name" she huffed, clearly a little frustrated with their little encounter.


	9. Chapter 9

Summer passed by so quickly and before they knew it, it was finally day 1 of their senior year.

kotoko yawned tiredly as she walked sluggishly with terrible posture..

Today was the first day of school for the new academic year and she was already off to a bad start. she exhaled. ' _irie -kun's back looks so broad, and he's getting taller'_ she thought

As she continued to watch him carefully, walking a few feet behind him just like how they usually do, because it was a rule naoki insisted on. Before she was angry about it but as time passed, it became a ritual to be walking behind him, it made her feel slightly lucky because she can watch him from afar, even if she can't talk to him or hold his hand, she was content and even happy, her footsteps following each of the ones he's making, kotoko couldn't help but be in high spirits just by admiring her dear irie-kun from afar.

They soon parted ways as the opening ceremony started. Kotoko sat with her former classmates, jinko, and satomi alongside with kinnosuke and his posse, while naoki sat with watanabe. The ceremony went as predicted, but before the ending of the program, the students we instructed to stay seated for a special announcement by the _new_ principal of tonan high.

A tall female figure appeared on stage, the woman adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat and then introduced herself as the new principal of the school.

"Woah she's pretty" satomi commented

"I know right?" jinko agreed. But kotoko kept her mouth shut as her friends chattered away, she sat in silence and for once, tried to pay attention to what the new principal had to say.

"The board and the education committee has discussed this over the summer and they have worked their best to make tonan high one of the best schools in tokyo, we want to be a school that represents diverse learning, and open minded students who don't discriminate based on appearance, gender, financial status, and academic ranks, therefore, we have come to a conclusion to remove the class rankings and have adapted to random class shuffling, meaning that the classes are not ranked based on anything, they are chosen randomly. To promote diverse learning and a new and fair education system, please head over the announcement boards to locate which class you are this year, please look forward to a good school year and embrace change and growth, thank you"

The crowd started chattering, most of the former class F students were confused and the former upper rank classes were asking questions while complaining , the whole auditorium was filled with mixed emotions and everyone was instructed to make their way out and find their rooms.

"They're taking out the system… that's interesting" watanabe stated.

Both him and naoki stayed seated since it was crowded by the entrance doors, everyone was trying to get out the same time, excited and anxious to see which class they ended up with.

"I was not expecting that, especially since we just got a new principal" naoki said cooly

"Well, i think it sounds kind of fun, alot of other high schools have the same random system so i guess it's about time we adapted to change, it gives the teachers more of a challenge"

"That's true, i'm sure the ministry of education thought this through the end" naoki assured him.

"kotoko, do you see your name?" satomi shoved by some students to reach her friend

"No, i can't this crowd is huge"

"I hope were not split up" jinko wore a worried look

"Ah, aihara!" a random girl called out to kotoko

"Your in my class, i saw your name" she

"Eh?" kotoko raised a brow

"Here, see?" she pointed to the piece of paper that had several names on it including hers,

"Oh yeah! I see my name!"

"Kotoko! I see my name!" jinko yelled out

"Me too!" satomi shouted

"Lets go aihara, were going to be late!" the random girl pulled kotoko's arm hurriedly

"B-but my friends…" she didn't budge

"They're not in the same class as us, you'll see them at lunch! Come on, were going to be late!"

Kotoko felt a stab of loneliness as her two friends mirrored the same expression she wore, they waved her goodbye as her new classmate dragged her away.

Jinko pouted as she looked at the board one more time, "i can't believe kotoko got seperated from us, we were always in the same class"

Satomi squinted, her long fake lashes slightly touched as she scanned the paper

A smirk slowly curved her lips

"Well, she won't be lonely without us , she has a familiar face waiting for her there"

"Who?" jinko demanded to know, when she sees the name, her eyes grew twice their size as she screamed in surprise,jinko gave satomi a look and they both scream and dance in excitement.

Meanwhile,

"Hey, wait a sec, i don't even know your name" kotoko pulled her arm away from the girl

"Oh sorry! Call me yui-chan, i was in class E last year"

"I see…" they resumed walking

"H-how do you know me ?" kotoko couldn't help but ask as she shuffles to keep up with her new classmate.

"Are you kidding? Everyone in the school knows you, your like a hero to all the lower ranked girls in this school, your the girl from class F who made it to the top 100 list! aihara , kotoko!"

Kotoko couldn't stop herself from blushing, most of the gossip about her was always bad, except for this one, that was probably the nicest thing someone has ever said to her.

"I'm no hero" she scratched the back of her head embarrassed, i just studied my brains out"

"Doesn't matter how you did it, what matters is that you did, i hope we become great friends from now on" yui said as she pulled a strand of hair away from her face

"Please take care of me" kotoko bowed slightly

"Were here!" yui sighed.

They both opened the door and the sound of youth laughing and talking echoed the classroom.

"There's two vacant seats there" yui motioned for kotoko to follow her, she nodded without hesitation, class was about to begin and she wanted to call dibs on the window seat. Kotoko then places her belongings on to the table and settles in quietly, she looks around in disappointment since nobody from class F was there and all the chairs were occupied already. She sighs and looks out the window _'this is going to be a difficult year_ ' _she tells herself._

The teacher walks in and they say their greetings.

He gives an introduction and proceeds to go over the curriculum for the semester.

Most of the time kotoko was out of it, she was just staring out to the window feeling so empty and bored inside. one whole year in this class without satomi and jinko was going to be really hard.

Before another thought could cross her mind, she felt a small poke on her cheek. A stack of paper awaited her gaze along with a long stumpy hand that suggested she'd take a hand out

"Arigat-"

She paused as she felt all the hairs in her body rise up

"EHHHHHHH!?" she exclaimed loudly, the teacher stopped speaking and all heads turned towards her

"Take one and pass" naoki ordered her

There, right in front of her , in the same classroom, sat irie naoki with an irritated expression on.

"Aihara-san! Is there a problem!?"

"N-no sensei"

The teacher kissed his teeth in annoyance and kotoko took a hand out and passed on the rest to yui who was beside her.

She just wanted to disappear, sinking in lower on her seat as some girls giggled

"What's the matter with you aihara-san, pull yourself together"

Kotoko shot her a look and motioned towards naoki's direction using only her eyes.

"Ohh i see, it's irie-san from class F, the one that rejected you" she bluntly whispers in an understanding tone. Kotoko wasn't surprised, everyone knows about what happened before, rumors spread like wildfire and people never forget the memorable ones.

"I can't believe you only saw him now, he's been in front of you this whole time, i thought you didn't care because you didn't react…. Well, till now"

"Well, i wasn't really paying attention to anyone" kotoko hissed

"GIRLS, is there anything you would like to share with the class!?" they both jolted as the whole class turned their attention to them.

"No, nothing really… gomen sensei" kotoko apologized as she bowed a little her cheeks flushing red as she prayed for her teacher to show them some mercy.

The lesson was continued and they all seemed to forget the small disturbance.

It was finally lunch time and she was happy because she can finally go head over to see jinko and satomi.

The girls had their lunch on the school rooftop and they both happily told each other who was on who's class. Apparently satomi and jinko found kinnosuke and his posse in the same class as them. Meanwhile, kotoko and yui only knew naoki and watanabe who were from class A.

Kotoko couldn't help but sulk. She missed her friends and wanted so badly to join their class.

"Don't worry kotoko, just enjoy your last year in highschool, it's not like were not friends anymore, we can have lunch all the time, and we'll hang out after school" satomi comforted her with a gentle pat on the back.

"Yeah i guess.."

"Besides, now your in the same class as irie-kun, just what you've always dreamed of remember?"

"Yeah but he hates me" kotoko said as she took a big bite of her onigiri

"I don't think that's true, he helped you study for the exams last year right?"

Jinko pitched in

"That's not possible, i heard irie-naoki never hangs out around any other girls in the school, but there are several occasions where you two have been seen talking"

"See?"

"Yeah well that's because we live in the same house"

"He talks to you as if you guys are such good friends, maybe you don't see it kotoko, but whenever he talks to girls he's usually emotionless like a human robot"

"Well all he does is make fun of me and tease me"

The bell rings, making it known to students that lunch is almost over.

As they pack up jinko gives kotoko a look

"Im telling you kotoko, you have a chance… were rooting for you!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN: just in case you missed it , i changed my original plot a bit, for those who read the original story from before, don't worry. It's still the same story, but i just decided to make it more youthful and fun. Please let me know in the reviews what you think of my story so far, thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Present day**

(naoki's POV)

That day, we started with rounds, we got to go around and meet the patients that were assigned to us. I can't help but feel a little bit awkward since the girl from class F, that lived with my family for a while, and even wrote me a love letter, the girl that used to be so in love with me, was now my resident.

It feels weird seeing her in a white robe, but what was even weirder was that i thought it suited her. I couldn't get a good look at her yesterday since i was so in shock, but now watching her discuss the situation of the patient, i can't help but be in awe of how different she looks.

I can tell just by the way she was talking, that she knew what she was saying, she knew what the diagnosis was and was confident with her conclusion, she seemed so sure of herself that i could barely recognize her, where was the bubbly, stupid and obsessed girl that i teased everyday? She seems so lifeless now it makes me slightly guilty.

As we finish, she gives us our assigned tasks for the day. I was assigned in trauma along with the other girl in our batch, she looked quite nervous from afar, i can tell since she didn't really talk much.

A few hours went by and only a few

Minor injuries were treated as me and the other intern both helped. I yawned a bit, thinking of how uneventful this shift has been, i let my mind wander as i pretend to read the papers in the clipboard since there was no new patients coming, slightly bored, i wondered where kotoko was and what she was doing, i really can't picture her as a doctor, she is just too clumsy and stupid. This must be a joke right? This is probably one of those long dreams i have when i sleep for a whole 12 hours.

Before i could even think about anything else, one of the nurses sprints and grabs me by my scrubs "come, now!" She quickly grabs and motions for the other intern to come to as we both head out of the entrance way where the ambulance's drop off new patients, "whats going on?"

"There was a bus accident a few blocks away, the accident involves 2 busses and a truck, so be prepared" she warns us.

I glanced at the other girl as she waits in terror, the sound of the ambulance can be heard from afar and i brace myself for what's about to come...

Everything went by so fast. Just a few minutes ago i was bored out of my mind thinking about kotoko but now i'm frantically rushing to help out.

The ambulance unloads patients and i get assigned to this young boy who was covered in so much blood, i can't help but get cold feet, children are not the same as adults when it comes to medicine, but the head nurse tells me to go as the paramedic explains the situation, "10 year old healthy boy who was inside the bus when the accident happened, he was shattered with alot of broken glass and he is unconscious"

I take a deep breath "okay, get him settled in trauma 2 with an EKG and a pan scan" i instructed the nurses.

They both obliged and after helping another patient, i was called into the operating room and was told that one of my patients was in surgery and that as the intern, i was allowed to watch.

It was my first time going into the operating room, washing my hands thoroughly was a long process but it felt therapeutic, i took a few short breaths before going inside and when i got in, the surgery was already starting.

Kotoko was there working on the boy. She still had that same look of determination in her eyes, just like before when we were younger. I was told not to make a sound or touch anything, i was merely just there to observe and learn. Though i couldn't help but admire how efficient and graceful she worked, it still hasn't clicked into my head that kotoko was a surgeon, a really good one in fact. Comparing her to the other residents in the hospital, in her batch she was the youngest and she was also the only female. I couldn't help but be in awe, everyone was, i can tell how much the nurses respect her, and i honestly can't blame them.

The surgery ended without any complications, not like i was expecting anything anyway, he was healthy and young. Children recover faster than adults do so i'm confident he will be okay.

My break finally arrived and i had my lunch in the lunch cafeteria beside the same group i was with, i don't even know why i'm sitting with them. I was here first and they just followed. Not like i care though, i just minded my own business as they continued with their useless conversations

(end of naoki's POV)

.

"Aihara-sensei was so cool today, i got to see her in action in trauma today"

"What happened? I heard it was so busy, i was jealous" kou asked

"There was a accident downtown, i'm so jealous of irie-san! He got to watch during his patients surgery! No fair"

Naoki held a couple of breaths, before swallowing the bread he was chewing.

"Woah really!? How was it?! Is she really what everyone says she is!? What was it like?!" kou insisted as all eyes turned to naoki

"You got to observe during surgery!? On the first week!?" funatsu asked full of anger and jealousy

Nami came in closer with curious eyes and a big smile "she's great isn't she irie-san?! I want to be just like her someday! pretty , smart and fully capable of anything and everything!" she said with a proud grin

Naoki thought about how kotoko used to be like that, always dreaming of becoming something bigger than herself and accomplishing incredible things, this was just beyond his expectations of her, he was still in shock and thinks that this is all a dream

"Yeah…" he finally managed to answer without any emotions

"She was great, i can tell she has so much potential"

Kou sighed as he leaned back on his chair "she's pretty too, what a catch"

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" nami questioned the group

"I wouldn't be surprised"

"Hmm… i want to know" nami looks around the break room and spots a group of nurses adjacent to their table

"Hey you nurses over there!" she waved in a friendly manner

"Us?" a girl with short hair pointed a finger at herself

"Yeah! Sorry were new interns here, i'm nami, this is kou-chan, funatsu-san and irie-san it's nice to meet you!"

The man who looked like a woman lit up he smiled politely "oh new interns! So nice to meet you all, i'm kikyou, but you can call me motoki-san, this quiet one is tomoko-san, and the one with big boobs is marina-san, oh and this is keita"

Marina gave him a 'cut it out' look

"were all single and ready to mingle just in case anyone needs to know" motoki winked.

"Just you guys" keita added

Nami giggled in delight "we just wanted to know some things about some of the staff here, since you know… it's hard being new and all"

"Sure! What do you guys want to know? All the nurses here are super cute"

"No it's not the nurses we wanted to ask about… we actually wanted to know if aihara-sensei is seeing anyone?"

The nurses looked at each other

And naoki couldn't help but stop sipping on his drink, he too was curious about kotoko.

"Why? By any chance….are you guys admirers of hers!?"

"Eh?"

"She's so popular, even among us nurses! We even have a fan club dedicated to her! I heard it was some otaku kids from her old university who started it"

"Koto-um, aihara has a fanclub?" naoki couldn't believe this nonsense, sure she was a good surgeon, but no way was she the popular type. She was from class F! With no fashion sense, and her two only friends were both loud and annoying.

"Of course! All the guys in this hospital admire here! Even us females, she is such a good role model! And such a pleasure to work with!" marina added in

 _This dream is getting weirder and weirder_ naoki thought to himself.

"But as of now she's single, and we all plan to keep it that way, she is too good for anybody!" motoki stated

"Rumor has it that she loved a man for years! Only for her to reject her because she wasn't smart or pretty enough back then!"

Naoki rolled his eyes, as if that was exactly what happened, these people have no clue

What they were talking about

"What!? Really!? A girl like her!?"

Naoki couldn't stand to hear another word about kotoko, nobody in this room really know her the way he does, or what really happened. He then got up and left leaving the two group who was still conversating.

"What's his problem?" keita eyed naoki's walking figure

"Most likely fatigue, i heard they work you guys like dogs"

"He's just like that"

"Maybe he has a thing for her" kou said playfully

"Eh? That guy? He doesn't stand a chance" motoki sighed

"Sure he's good looking, but his personality seems cold, i know aihara-sensei must be hard on you guys cause your her interns, but she's really really nice if you get to know her as a person, out of all the doctors, she really gives us nurses the credit we deserve, and she's so compassionate towards her patients. that friend of yours doesn't really come to par with aihara-san, he should give it up"


End file.
